Persona 4 FES
by SuperNova23
Summary: "In the year 2037, a new computer game goes viral. But when the players who play it mysteriously turn up dead one-by-one, it's up to 6 unlikely teenagers to band together, and solve the case. ." — Next generation, post P4 by 25 years. Written with Miss Hanamura
1. Flash Forward

**Persona 4 FES**

In 2011, in the small mountain town of Inaba, a case of serial murders began, shocking the small town to its core. One high school student, Yu Narukami, was given a power to enter the television, along with the power of Persona which let him fight the Shadows that roamed the world inside the television. Using this power, he was able to protect other people targeted by the killer and help them gain their Personas. Together, they were able to search for the truth and found the culprit as the detective Tohru Adachi, who was acting in accordance with the deity Ameno-Sagiri, who believed humanity wanted to be consumed by the fog.

However, they felt some questions remained unanswered, and before Yu was to leave Inaba, the Investigation Team, as they called themselves, began to seek answers to these last questions, such as "What is the Midnight Channel?" They found the culprit to be the goddess Izanami, and went into the television once more for a final fight. The fight brought everyone to their limits, but through his bonds with his friends, Yu was able to summon the Persona of the World Arcana, Izanagi-no-Okami and defeat Izanami, with a vow that she would no longer meddle in human affairs.

Two months later, the Midnight Channel came back on, and the Investigation Team, once again with Yu at the lead, went to go find out the cause. What they discovered was that the Shadow of an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Labrys, had manifested when Labrys was stolen and thrown into the television. Of course, with the help of a police unit known as the Shadow Operatives, they managed to get Labrys to accept her Shadow in the end and closed that case.

This is... not their story. Rather it takes place twenty-five years later, in the year 2037. Yu Narukami has married his best friend and closest confidant, Yosuke Hanamura, while their female friend Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi married each other, though that was expected by most. Both groups decided they wanted children, and so Yosuke was chosen to be the father and Yukiko the mother. The result was a set of twins. The boy, Sora Hanamura, was raised by Yu and Yosuke, while the girl, Lee Amagi was raised by the two women.

Kanji Tatsumi, the rebellious teen who was able to beat up a gang of bikers, ended up dating a designer named Kagome Kirishima. They both worked at his family's textile shop, and together, business was soaring. They had one daughter, Lenna Tatsumi, who happily works part-time at their store.

Naoto Shirogane moved in with Erin Suzuki, her Senpai, and roommates grew into a relationship, which expanded into marriage. Erin's acting career never exactly took off, but Naoto's reputation as the fifth detective in the Shirogane line got her plenty of work. They had one child, who took up being a detective as well and under Naoto's guidance, has received the nickname Detective Princess.

When Rise Kujikawa returned to showbiz, she brought her boyfriend Suzaku Todoh with her. He played violin, and so rarely performed with Risette, but was always there for moral support whenever her career got overly stressful. As she got older, Rise passed her peak as a pop idol and retired where she took over her family's tofu shop and when she married Suzaku, they began a private music teaching operation. Their star pupil is none other than their beautiful daughter, Rei Todoh who has both her parent\s charm.

The Shadow who grew a body, Teddie, continued to see Labrys and after many days of begging, she decided to let him take her out on a date. He managed to secure a second date, and eventually a son came from of this. They named him Ryoji, a suggestion from Labrys' sister Aigis, and they agreed that the name just fit. Labrys decided that he needed to socialize, and so they sent him to school, though he continued to remain distant.

This is the story of these six children.

* * *

"And then, above me, Izanagi-no-Okami came about from all my bonds with the people I had met in Inaba. The power was so great that it blew off my glasses, but I didn't need them to see anymore. He used the Myriad Truths to dispel the fog of deception Izanami had cast over the world and defeated her. At last, she relented and promised to no longer interfere with our world."

Yu smiled, "And that'll be all for tonight."

"Come on!" Lee pouted. "That's it?"

Sora was also displeased. "Oh come on! Can't we even hear your fight against Elizabeth tonight?"

Yu shook his head. "No, sorry. It's late. Sora, do you mind making sure Lee gets home safely?"

She crossed her arms, "Come on, I'm sixteen already."

The silver-haired man nodded, "And that's why I'm worried. If anything happened to you, Chie would kick our heads off."

With that hanging in the air, Lee reluctantly let her brother walk her home. As they walked, they began to talk, "Wouldn't it be cool if we had an adventure like they did?" Sora asked his sister.

"Of course it would!" She replied, "But then again, there is the threat of imminent death that hung over their heads every time. Not so sure about that part."

"I still think it'd be awesome to have a Persona, just to say I have one." Lee agreed with that, and soon enough, they were at the Amagi Inn, where Lee lived and helped out her parents and the staff with running it. As Sora turned to leave, he asked her, "By the way, when are you getting that new game?"

She smiled, "It should come by Wednesday. Come over after school until you finally get your own copy. By the way, how soon will that be?"

He sighed, "Hopefully not much longer, but folding envelopes doesn't pay all that much. You do have the easier job, getting paid for helping out here."

She shook her head, "You have no idea. It's starting to get really busy, so I have less and less free time. I might even have to cut out of school early some days."

Sora looked her over sceptically. "This isn't so you can try and play the new computer game without me, is it?"

"Please! I did promise you, so I won't touch it until you can come over!"

The siblings hugged, before she pushed him. "Now you better hurry home. School does start tomorrow, and we should both get to sleep."

"Right, see ya tomorrow Lee." Sora said as he began to sprint home. Both were excited about getting the new game, War of Arcadia. It had become a big hit, despite minimal advertising, and was a huge hit among teenagers. Of course, first they had to survive the start of the school year.

* * *

**For those interested, Suzaku, Kagome and Erin ar****e all OCs. Suzaku can be found in Slow Dancing in a Burning TV, Kagome is found in Persona 4:Redux, and Erin is in both. Both stories are on Miss Hanamura's page, and Erin is her OC, used with permission.**


	2. School Daze

**Persona 4: FES**

Sora groggily rolled out of bed as his alarm blared in his ears. Slamming his fist down on the alarm clock, he sighed. "Ugh... school so soon?" He asked himself. He showered and pulled on his Yasogami uniform before heading downstairs to join his parents for breakfast.

Yu looked at Sora as he came downstairs. "Morning Sora. Hungry?"

He nodded as he slid a few slices of bread into the toaster. As he stood in the kitchen looking tired, Yosuke said, "Swing by Junes after school, alright?"

As his toast popped, Sora nodded. "Sure thing dad." He said, pouring some coffee to wake himself up. Once he finished eating, he grabbed his school bag and headed out the door. As per usual, he pet the cats that always seemed to gravitate to their house. He sighed, the jokes everyone made about Yu being the "Cat Overlord" seemed to be more true than false.

As he strolled through the Shopping District, he couldn't help but smile. Before he was born, Junes was driving the local businesses under, but a bunch of them had made strong recoveries. Walking through, he heard uplifting music from the Marukyu Music School. They still did sell tofu on the side, but their main business was private music lessons.

He kept walking, but stopped as he heard behind him, "Heeey~! Sora-Senpai!" He stopped and turned as he saw Rei Todoh, Their families were close, as her mother was Rise Kujikawa, and her father was Suzaku Todoh, both members of the Investigation Team back in the day. Not to mention Sora's father had a fan-crush on her mother in their teenage years.

She stopped as she got close to him and caught her breath. "Sora-Senpai!" She said, smiling. "Mind if I walk with you on my first day of high school?"

Sora shrugged, "Alright, sure-" He began, but before he was even finished, she hugged him tight. It wasn't the hug from his friend that made him blush, but the fact that her breasts were pressed up against him. As she continued to keep her arms wrapped around him, the redness in his face began to turn to blue. She finally noticed, letting him go and leaving him gasping for air.

"Sorry, Senpai, did I hurt you?" She asked apologetically.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go to school, we're going to be late." He said to her. She smiled and walked beside him, a bounce in her step. _"She's a nice girl; she'll have an easy time making friends." _Sora thought to himself about the blonde net to him.

* * *

Sora walked into class, where he saw Lee already sitting down. "Geez, you're cutting it pretty close. What kept you?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"It was nothing. Rei-chan asked me to walk with her, and I said yes." He replied, "Why?"

"Oh, no big deal. Just the rumor mill's been going all morning about that." She told him, as students began to take their seats.

"You know we're just friends! You hang out with her all the time as well!"

She raised her hands defensively. "Hey! I didn't start it! It's also not my problem though!" With that, their conversation ended as the final bell went off and their teacher walked in. She was a tall slender woman with white hair that fell around her shoulders and framed her face well. It was more silver than white, and didn't give her the illusion of looking old at all. Her eyes were a pale purple and she wore a white shirt with a green jacket over it and a pencil skirt that went to just below her knees.

"Hello class, my name's Naomi Aizawa. I'll be your home form teacher this year. I hope we all get along." She said with a friendly smile. This just didn't sit well with the most of the students.

Lee leaned over to Sora. "She's acting normal. I don't like it."

He whispered back, "Just because our parents had the teachers from hell doesn't mean we can't have normal ones, does it?"

The face she gave him spoke volumes, and he answered her expression with, "I don't know, maybe she sleeps with knives under her pillow or something. I don't know. Let's just be thankful she seems normal."

Lee rolled her eyes, "You just want to give her the benefit of the doubt because she's pretty, don't you?"

When he looked away, Lee smirked triumphantly. "Well, you already have Rei-chan. So you're set. Ouch! That hurts! Don't punch me!"

* * *

As the final bell rang, Sora gathered up his things. "Where are you off to so fast?" Lee asked him.

"Dad asked me to meet him at Junes after school, and I'm not interested in dragging Rei-chan the full way. Later!" He said as he ran off. It didn't take long to get to the store, and soon he walked into the manager's office.

He knocked and walked in, "Dad? You wanted to see me?"

Yosuke nodded. "Sora, I know that you're having issues making money, and folding envelopes isn't exactly paying what you want. So I'm offering you a job here as a part-timer at Junes."

Sora's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah, the pay's good, but the hours aren't great. Be sure to give me advance notice if you need time off."

Sora nodded. "Of course! Thanks Dad!"

Yosuke chuckled. "No problems, but just because we're related doesn't mean you're getting any special favours."

Sora nodded. "I understand. Thanks again. When do I start?"

Yosuke smiled at his son. "Well, you can start tomorrow, but don't bother coming in on Wednesday. I understand you and Lee have plans."

Sora stood to leave. "Thanks so much!" He said. Mostly he was happy to actually have a job that didn't take all night and pay a measly 1000 yen.

* * *

That night, Sora was watching the news with Yu and Yosuke. The weather forecast was on, "Today, heavy storms have been reported over Tokyo, resulting in multiple power outages throughout the night. Online game servers have begun to crash and while the operators are working to get them back up, they may be down until morning."

The three ate in silence, enjoying Yu's meal of whatever was in the fridge. His cooking skills had only improved, and through Sora proved that ability in the kitchen was not hereditary as both Yosuke and Yukiko were nightmares when it came to cooking anything edible. On a good day, anything Yosuke made was decent cat food and Yukiko still had a long way to go, though each time she got better. Mind you, anything is better than her first attempts.

As Sora finished, he put his plate in the sink. "Thanks for dinner, but school was tiring today. I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" He said to his parents. As he went upstairs, he felt especially drained and fell asleep as soon as he tucked himself under his blankets.

* * *

When he woke up, he looked around. He was in what seemed to be a blue room. It appeared to be the inside of a limousine with a table. Sitting across from him was an old man with a hunched back, bloodshot eyes, and an unusually long nose. Sitting to the side was a woman dressed in a blue outfit with platinum blonde hair. It was hard to guess her age, but Sora would guess mid-20s.

The man looked up at him. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those bound by a contract can enter. It may that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then, why not introduce yourself?

Sora was surprisingly calm. He thought that he'd be more panicked, but this room just seemed to be calming. "My name is Sora Hanamura."

Igor smiled as he said, "Ah, I see. You're a descendant of a past guest. Nonetheless, in the coming days, you will enter into a contract of sorts. My duty is to provide assistance to you as you travel on your path." Only then did he seem to notice the blonde. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Sarah. She is a resident of this room, like myself."

She smiled and gave a friendly wave as Igor ended the conversation with, "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…."

As Sora left the room by waking up, Sarah turned to Igor. "Is that the son of the boy elder sisters Margaret and Elizabeth spoke of?"

Igor didn't turn to look at her. "Indeed he is. This will prove to be very interesting indeed…"

* * *

Sora woke up with a start. He usually didn't remember his dreams, but he remembered this one clear as a bell. He shrugged it off as he got dressed for school, _"It's fine. I'm just going insane" _He told himself as he quickly finished getting ready and left the house. This time, he stopped when he saw a crowd of students with police officers. One of which, he recognized from the silver hair that stood out. "Labrys-san?"

The android smiled at the familiar boy. "Sora-kun! On your way to school?" Labrys was still with the Shadow Operatives, and over time, that had devolved into normal police work.

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "But what happened?" He asked.

"Well…" She began, "You'll find out soon. But can you call home and tell them to meet me at Junes around noon?" Sora did as she requested before heading to school. After some skillful Rei dodging, he managed to get to his class. That didn't last long however, as they were all quickly called to an assembly.

The principal began to speak, "I regret to say I have a terrible announcement for you all. One of our third-year students, Ms. Fumi Kanno, was found dead this morning. As you know, she was recently elected as the President of Student Council." The principal's words were ignored as everyone began to talk.

Lee looked over to her brother. "Can you believe that Miss President passed away!?"

Sora straightened. "Wait a minute, is that what Labrys-san was investigating?"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?

"She asked me to have my parents meet her at Junes. Like in their stories."

The two exchanged a look. "I think we need to find out as much as possible tonight." Sora said.

* * *

That night, when Yu and Yosuke thought Sora was asleep, he crept to the top of the stairs to listen in on their discussion.

"I can't believe what Labrys-san said! It matches perfectly with the past case! But at the same time, nothing's the same!"

He heard sounds of the stove being turned on and a knife hitting against a cutting board. "Let's just go over what we know."

"Right… That's why you were the leader. Well, let's see… The body was found hanging, and a preliminary check revealed no cause of death, though Labrys-san is still waiting on a detailed autopsy. But when we went into the TV, there wasn't any change from before. Teddie and Rise even made sure!"

"Also, there was no Midnight Channel or fog. And when we defeated Izamani, she promised not to meddle anymore."

"Right. Everything points back to the case, but… Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am. I also have to make Sora's lunch though. It's called multitasking. Anyways, Naoto-kun's supposed to come soon to help with the investigation. She's bringing her daughter from what I've heard."

Yosuke nodded, "Been a long time since we've seen any of them. But there's still one thing that bugs me."

"And that is?"

"There wasn't a missing persons report filed. Apparently, she was home sick and wasn't able to leave her room for the past week." The faucet came on, meaning Yu was finished cooking, but more importantly, drowning out the rest of the conversation. Sora decided then to just go to bed; he wasn't going to get anything else tonight.

* * *

The next school day was fairly normal. He rested his desk, bored. Clubs didn't start for a little while, and he knew the material, having Yu and Yukiko's study habits. Teachers used to think he was sleeping, and called on him to answer questions. Their goal was to try and catch him off-guard for not paying attention, but that always backfired. Ms. Aizawa, being new, didn't know that. "Let's see, Hanamura!"

He looked up, "Yes, Aizawa-sensei?"

"What's a metaphor?"

He resisted the urge to yawn. "A literary device that compares one thing to another without the use of "as" or "like a"."

She looked very surprised, and it showed on her face. "… Yes, thank you. Exactly." She regained her composure as she continued with her lesson. "There are lots of literary devices that you'll have to be able to recognize. Metaphor is just one of them…."

* * *

Lee had left at lunch to help out at the inn, but after school, he went over anyways. It was a quick walk, not more than fifteen minutes. Once he arrived, he saw Yukiko at the front desk. She had eventually followed through with becoming the manager of the Amagi Inn in the end and seemed ultimately happy about it.

"Hello mom," He said with a smile as he walked in. Despite her not having an active hand in raising him, calling her mom just felt right.

"Sora!" She said happily, giving him a hug. "What brings you by?"

Before he could answer, Le had come downstairs and set down the laundry she was carrying. "He's here to play the new game with me. I told you this morning!" She hastily pulled him upstairs to her room. "Come on! I've been waiting an hour for you!"

She led him to her room where she turned on her computer and started to boot up the game. "I already installed it, and did a quick trial just to make sure it runs."

Sora did a quick scan of the game box, and it appeared that up to three people could play per computer, as long as they had the equipment. Lee pulled out the pair of VR-Goggles that came with the copy. "These are for you." She gave Sora a slightly older pair. "They work, don't worry."

Together, they booted up the game and synched up their goggles. They were a band that went over their eyes and covered their ears. They had played these games before, so they were used to what was going on. When they looked around, they found they were in a busy street paved with cobblestone. They pushed their way through the NPCs and eventually found their way into a building. As they caught their breath, they heard a voice.

"New players! I'm so glad to see you!"

Sora had nothing to say. Fortunately Lee did.

"What the hell are you?"


	3. Casting Call

**Persona 4: FES**

The two teens found themselves looking at a cat. This cat was talking. "New players! I'm so glad you're here! I'm supposed to help you!" Sora and Lee were still staring.

"A cat is our guide?" Sora eventually blurted out.

Lee chuckled, "Fitting, isn't it? After all, your dad is the Cat Overlord." She looked down to the little cat. "Do you have a name? Or are we just going to call you Cat?"

The cat smiled, "Call me Sonya!" She said, running around their legs. "Now before you start your adventure, you need to choose a weapon."

Sora smirked. "Gimme a sword!" while Lee held her hand out, open-palmed. "Wind Stars will do for me."

A katana appeared in front of Sora while a small bladed disc fell into Lee's hand. Looking at it, she pouted. "Oh, come on!"

"What's the problem?" Sora asked.

"I have a projectile weapon. With only one projectile!" She said, throwing the wind star in frustration. It embedded into the wall and a new one appeared in her hand. She threw three more, and each time, a new one materialized in her hand. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Lee said, "Oh, I can definitely get used to this."

Sora looked over to Sonya. "So you're our guide, right?" When the cat nodded, he said, "Alright, then where do we go to fight things?"

Sonya started walking. "Follow me!" The two teens followed him to a fiend. Outside of the city they spawned in. "Monsters spawn at random outside of cities. This is one of the easier areas."

Together, Sora and Lee began to look for monsters, and ended up fighting giant bugs, rabid animals, and things that looked like angry ice-cream scoops. After what felt like an hour of grinding, they both turned to Sonya. "So about leaving…"

Sonya led them over to a magic circle glowing a light blue colour. "This will send you out of here. Promise to come back, alright?"

Sora knelt down, petting the cat. "Sure we will. Stay safe now, alright?"

Sonya tried to do a salute with his front paw. "Yes sir!"

With that, both he and his sister stepped into the magical circle.

In Lee's room, they both removed their helmets before looking around. "Wow these games are disorienting. I still feel hurt from where those bugs attacked me."

Lee had to agree. "I'm beat. We should play again soon. That cat was kind of cute. I'd hate to keep him waiting."

They would have talked a little more but Yukiko called for Lee. "Sorry, gotta go help. I'll see you tomorrow." She said before pushing him out the door so she could change into her work clothes.

Sora shrugged before heading home. Lee was rough around the edges, but she was really nice once you got around that.

* * *

The next morning, Labrys was busy filling out paperwork. She didn't like that she had to sit on their heels while they waited on an autopsy report to come back, but there was no other way around it. She was pleased to see a familiar blue cap walk in the door with another girl next to her.

Labrys smiled and shook the blue-capped woman's hand as she walked in. "Detective Shirogane."

In return, she tipped her hat. "Detective Labrys. It's been a while. How's Teddie doing?"

She shrugged, "Oh, about the same as the last time. He's still unbelievably childish, but I love that about him. But how's Erin?"

"You can ask her yourself. I invited her to come with us as a form of reunion since the rest of you are all here anyway. But back to business." She gave the other girl a gentle push. "Introduce yourself."

The brown-haired girl bobbed her head in a quick bow. "I'm June Shirogane. It'll be a pleasure working with you, Detective Labrys."

Labrys looked somewhat puzzled. "Working with me, but I thought-"

Naoto had a grin on your place. "You were told a Shirogane would be helping you. Not which one. Besides, the victim was a high-school student. So why not have June enroll and check for any possible motive?"

Labrys sighed, "There's never beating your solid logic. I'll be looking forward to working with you, June-chan."

"You too, Labrys-san."

* * *

The next day at school, Lee and Sora were talking. "Guess who came by last night?"

Sora tapped his chin in thought. "Naoto's family?"

Lee groaned. "You totally killed the surprise."

"It wasn't a surprise. Dad told me that they had called. Their daughter's joining as a first-year."

Lee beamed. "We should totally meet her! We can hang out at Junes. After all, you work there now, right?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "And how does me working there affect anything?"

Lee was about to open her mouth when he caught on. "Oh, wait. I see. You want free food."

"Bingo."

He put his head in his hands and sighed before facing her again. "It doesn't work that way. Anything I take gets cut from my paycheck. So, no I am not getting free food for three."

"Four."

Sora gave a look of puzzlement. "Four?"

"I just texted Rei-chan. She's coming too."

Sora took one look at his sister's grinning face before letting his face fall onto his desk. "You suck."

I know." She was still grinning as he said that.

"And since Rei-chan's your guest, you can pay for her and yourself."

At this, her smile fell. "You suck."

"I know."

* * *

After school, the twins headed down to the first floor. There they didn't have to wait long until a blonde popped out. "Lee-senpai! Sora-senpai!" Rei chirped happily. "Hold on one second, kay?"

Inside the classroom, they heard sounds of a struggle as cries of, "Let me go!" and "No! I don't want-"were heard, but eventually Rei came out smiling with a girl with had wavy brown hair. The girl looked uncomfortable as Rei pushed her out in front of Sora and Lee. "Hello, I'm June Shirogane." She said with a bow to the two of them.

Sora smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Sora Hanamura and this is my sister, Lee Amagi."

June tilted her head. "Siblings but different family names?"

Lee grimaced, "We don't need to go over the details of our birth."

June chuckled. "Fair enough. I won't pry." She then shifted the topic. "So, you're inviting me to Junes?"

Lee nodded. "Well, yeah. It's still one of the few places to hang out, and Sora here can get us-"

He shook his head. "I am not buying your food. You're ponying up half."

Lee glared at him, to which he matched with equal intensity. If one looked closely, one could see the sparks of rivalry between them. Eventually Rei stopped it by saying, "Look, I'll just pick up some money from Dad on the way and cover it for today, alright?"

Both stopped and turned to her. "Rei-chan, you don't have to. I'll do it." They said in sync, deciding to set their squabble aside for the moment.

As they were leaving, June looked to the bubbly blonde. "How did you do that?"

Rei giggled. "Years of practice. Once you know someone, you begin to understand them." June watched her walk out, seeing that her new friend was cleverer than she thought.

At Junes, once Lee and Sora paid for the food, they all sat around the table. "Steak?" June questioned as they put the food down.

"There's no reason to mess with the classics." Sora said, stating to eat his. Lee was attacking hers as well, before looking at their new companion. "So, June, what brings you to Inaba? Must be a change from where you come from."

The young detective smiled at this. "Well, we've always moved around quite a bit. But most of my grounded life was at the Shirogane estate with my parents. Honestly it's refreshing to get out and about from time to time. As for why I'm here, I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Come on! Please tell us!" Rei pleaded to which June shook her head, a smile on her face. "I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"It's the strange death, isn't it?"

June just stared at Sora who sheepishly smiled back. "Well, has anything else happened recently?"

When June said nothing, the other girls laughed. "Sora one, June zero." Rei said, to which the detective grumbled. "I have to go. I forgot! I was supposed to help my parents with unpacking. Goodbye." And with that, the Detective Princess was gone. Without her, the others dispersed: Lee headed home to work, and Rei left for her violin lesson. That left Sora who went to work for the day.

* * *

As Lee was helping Yukiko out with laundry, she heard her say, "So tonight, everyone's coming over for a reunion of sorts. I need you to be on your best behavior, understand?"

"Mom, I behave myself every day around total strangers. I think I can behave around family and friends."

"And no fighting with your brother, alright?"

Lee rolled her eyes. "I promise you nothing. By the way, why are you helping me with the laundry? Shouldn't you be running the front desk?"

Yukiko laughed. "Chie's handling that. I'm making sure you can take over the Inn in the future, that is, if you want to."

"Mom, I love it here. You know that. Why else would I put up with you hovering over my shoulder?"

Yukiko backed up a few steps, "Hehe… Sorry. It's just like me to worry."

This got a smile from Lee. "Relax mom. Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me, alright?"

Yukiko nodded. "Right, I'm just worried about making a good impression. We haven't seen some of them in a while."

Lee sighed, "You're the greatest. Now go get ready. I can finish up here."

* * *

Lee was running the front desk when their guests began to show up. The first ones to drop by was the family Lee knew the least, not counting June's since they were already staying at the inn.

In walked a silver-haired woman in a white blouse and dress pants. Her long silver hair was in a ponytail and beside her was a blue and red bear that made squeaking sounds then it walked. Behind them was a bow with jet black hair who wore a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. She did know who they were though.

"Hello Detective Labrys, Teddie-san, Ryoji-kun." She said with a bow. She knew Ryoji because he was in their grade, but in a different class. He gave her a smile as they walked up to the counter. Lee had one of the waitresses take them to where Chie and Yukiko were getting ready. She grimaced as she heard Teddie mention something about "scoring" when he passed her. Trailing behind, Ryoji chuckled at her expression and whispered. "Don't worry. He's harmless. And Mom keeps him in line." This made Lee laugh and push him along as he said, "See you inside," before following his parents.

Next to come were a woman with curly reddish-brown hair and a man with blonde hair. Behind then came Rei, and Lee smiled as the other girl. This family, she was close with and Rise hugged her when they got close. "Lee! It's been too long! You've got to come around more!"

Lee smiled and hugged her back. "I'll be sure to, but you're usually busy when I'm free and vice versa." Suzaku caught Rise's arm and separated her from Lee, making her mock-pout.

"We'll have to make time for you and Sora then." He said. Lee gave them directions, and they headed off. It was always nice to see these family friends, especially the ones they didn't associate much with.

She almost fell asleep at the desk before the other guests showed up. A blonde woman and black-haired man came with their daughter, a girl with straight black hair. She heard them talking as they came in. "Geez Kagome, could you be any slower? You're rubbing off on Lenna too."

The woman huffed. "Is it my fault if I want to look good?" She had a hint of an accent, but, it was almost undetectable now. They were Kanji and Kagome Tatsumi, along with their daughter, Lenna Tatsumi. Lee led them back to where everyone was waiting.

When they rejoined the others, Teddie spoke, "Where are Sensei and Yosuke?"

Lee shrugged. "They never showed up."

They all stood up as Yukiko came out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready." To their surprise, they saw a head of silver hair carrying out the first plates.

Everyone was stunned into silence as he set down the plates. "Why is everyone so surprised? Yukiko asked me to help her with dinner. Sora and Yosuke helped as well."

Once the initial shock wore off, the reunion really got into full swing. Everyone began to trade stories, though Naoto's and Erin's were by far the most interesting, as they travelled quite a bit with their careers as a detective and aspiring actress respectively, though having kids gave everyone their fair share of stories.

As the night went on, they found out that Yosuke had brought cheap Junes liquor with him, and after the first few bottles, it was decided that they would all spend the night. Once the party finally ended, it was up to the kids, Yu, and Labrys to help everyone to their rooms. It wasn't easy, but it was all made worth it when they were able to bounce Teddie up the stairs like a huge beach ball.

Once that was done, the six kids and two adults looked over the disaster that had been left behind. "We should clean this up…" Yu said

"Let's do it tomorrow. It's not like we have school anyways," Lee said. As they turned to go to their rooms, they noticed that June was already gone.

"Hmm, must've been tired." Sora said. "C'mon dad. Let's go head to bed as well." Labrys and Ryoji went upstairs with a quiet goodnight, leaving Lee, Lenna and Rei.

Before Lee could escape Rei beamed. "Let's all go to your room! We can have a slumber party!" Both Lenna and Lee were glaring at her. "What?"

"How do you have so much energy still?" Lenna asked.

"How are you two so tired?"

"Did you work all afternoon?"

"No. Did you?"

Both Lee and Lenna gave her a look before answering in sync, "Of course we did!"

The bubbly blonde backed up, hands raised in surrender. "Alright! I get it. Another time then. We can invite June as well."

"We'll see." Lee said as she headed up to bed.

As Lee climbed into bed, she looked over at her computer. She figured tomorrow she'd have to pay Sonya a visit in the next few days with Sora. She was just too tired to worry about that right now, and she barely noticed the rain starting as the drops hitting her window pane lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**As per usual, comment and critique! Next chapter, I promise, we will see Personas! (Or is it Personae? Can someone look that up for me and leave it in a review?) **

**Also, if my readers could go over to Miss Hanamura's profile, there's another story there that I'm the co-author of, Slow Dancing in a Burning TV. We're picking it back up after six months, and we hope we've improved. If you recognize her name, it's because she helped me with this story and a handful of others. **

**...**

**Please read it? Pretty please? **


End file.
